


Until Dawn AU: Analyst Session #1

by hotnerdcombeferre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure style, Creepy, Gore, Horror, Hunger Games AU, Multi, Murder, OC's - Freeform, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Torture, Until Dawn AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotnerdcombeferre/pseuds/hotnerdcombeferre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DO NOT START HERE<br/>SECOND PART TO UNTIL DAWN: AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until Dawn AU: Analyst Session #1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not the beginning do not start here  
> CHOICES MADE:  
> 1\. Letting go of Aleah/Letting go of Branch

**THE ANALYST**

* * *

 

_Dr. C. Snow’s Office_

                “Before we begin, there are a few things I need to make sure you understand.”  

                Dr. Snow walked to his desk putting down his cup of tea looking at the young man, who could easily be simply an old boy who sat in the chair across from him.

                “No one can change what happened last year.”

                The boy visibly tensed at that.

                “The past is beyond our control,” Dr. Snow said sitting down, “you must accept this in order to move forwards.” He said before grasping his hands together, “But there is freedom in this revelation. Everything you do, every decision you make from now on, will open new doors to the future.” He said his tone full of optimism and hope but his voice laced with a falseness that made the words he spit out toxic.

                “I want you to remember this. I want you to remember this as you live your life. Every single choice will affect your fate, and the fate of those around you.” He said before taking a sip of his tea, not looking up at the young man across from him, “So since you’ve decided to commence with this little game,” He said moving the teabag up and down in his cup still not looking at him, “I’ve decided I want to help you see it through.”

                The young man made no move, or change in emotion.

                “Sometimes, sometimes these things can be scary. Even terrifying… but I am here to make sure no matter how upsetting things may get, you will always find a way to work through it.” Dr. Snow said with a grin, that was slightly disturbing but the young man was used to it at this point, this was not his first session with the doctor.

                “Let’s start with a simple exercise, please pick up one of those cards and look at the picture on the other side of it and tell me how you feel about it.” Dr. Snow said, “It is essential that you answer honestly, in order to get the most out of this experience.”

                The young man paused before picking up the card and turning it over, the picture was a simple landscape. A red barn was in the background and a scarecrow in the front of the picture surrounded by a large field. The sky was blue with a few clouds and the picture itself very normal. The young man stared at it for a moment before putting it down.

                “So, how did that picture make you feel? Remember be honest…”

                The young man paused, “I feel uneasy…” He said.

                “What do you think that it is, that makes you feel uneasy?”

                The young man paused again, “It reminds me of... It reminds me of home.”

                “Home really? Then would you feel comfortable staying there on your own?”

                The young man shook his head.

                “And why is that?”

              "The scarecrow.”

                “Let’s say… The scarecrow wasn’t there. Would you feel comfortable spending a period of time there on your own? For a few days, a week perhaps?”

                The man instantly shook his head.

                “Oh no? And why not?” Dr. Snow asked his voice almost mocking.

                The young man paused again, “I-I think I’d be scared.”

                Dr. Snow paused looking at him, “Is there something else in that picture that scares you?” He asked.

                The young man shook his head slowly.

                Dr. Snow made a noise, “How intriguing.” He said in the same mocking tone, “Perhaps we can discuss more on the depths of those fears the next time we meet, I’m afraid we’re out of time for now.” He said as he picked up his tea taking another sip.

* * *

 

**CONTINUE.**

               


End file.
